


Neck

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Drarry 30 Days of Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Remus thinks back on how he fell in love with SiriusWritten for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing Challenge





	Neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896148870/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Remus closed his eyes as sun-warmed lips trailed kisses across his shoulder and up his neck, whispering naughty suggestions in his ear before trailing kisses down his shoulder again.

Remus didn’t need to see him to picture his lover, the image was seared into his mind. Sirius’ hair was past his shoulders, dark and thick. Remus loved running his fingers through it. Tugging Sirius up for a kiss, or holding him in place so Remus could ravage that wicked mouth.

They’d been dorm mates, with James and Peter since they were eleven years old, so Remus had grown up with his lover. However, it hadn’t been until they were sixteen that Remus had really noticed Sirius.

It had been an awkward few months as Remus had come to terms with his growing attraction to Sirius–worried he’d lose his best friend because of it. It had been James, in his usual manner, who had threatened to knock their heads together to knock some sense into them.

Sirius had taken charge and boldly, in the middle of the Great Hall, asked Remus to be his date to the Yule Ball. Blushing Remus had stammered out “ _Yes_ ”. Their upcoming date was the talk of the of the school for months. It had been the best night of Remus’ life, up to that point.

However, it had been surpassed a week ago when he’d finally officially became Mr Remus John Lupin-Black.

“What are you thinking about?” Sirius’ deep husky voice sent goosebumps all over Remus’ body.

“How much I love you.” Remus told his very new husband who trailed kisses up his neck again.

“Come back to bed then, you can show me how much again.” The laughter was clear in Sirius’ voice as Remus happily let himself be pulled back to bed.

 


End file.
